


on purpose

by prettyinwentz



Series: tkkg fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, im using the loosest definition of fluff, that's all u need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: "But why do you care?" Kageyama echoes his earlier question, and Kei loses his cool."I care on purpose! On purpose, King! I care about you, that's why!" Kei shouts back.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: tkkg fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890730
Comments: 12
Kudos: 261





	on purpose

**Author's Note:**

> ok so— this wasn't supposed to happen BUT I cant help myself!!!! tsukikage has taken over my life!!!  
> this is also my first work in this fandom so :o

As the days dwindle by, as summer shifts to autumn, sweltering heat slowly morphs into biting coldness, the dull ache of losing to Aoba Johsai fades away, two weeks of hellish practice camps, and Kei is _so done_. Leave it to the King to make Kei annoyed. 

  
Today seems like one of Kageyama's off days, Kei doesn't know what brought it on, maybe there's still some lingering tension between Kageyama and Hinata, but Kei didn't see anything out of the ordinary for the freak duo. Their new quick attack still needs work, with its seventy percent success rate. So, what _is_ causing Kageyama to act like this? Is he still shaken after the Aoba Johsai match? Still, that shouldn't have affected him _that_ much, considering after he got benched, when he was allowed back onto the court, the King seemingly did a complete 180 on his behaviour. Then again, even Kageyama has off days. No matter how rare they are. 

  
Kei choses to ignore it, really how bad can Kageyama get? He knows how much Kageyama wants to change, _trying_ to change. So when Kageyama yells at Hinata for the nth time today, Kei pays no attention to it, Kageyama always has something to say, criticize or correct when it comes to the short middle blocker, so it's not out of the ordinary. _However_ , Kageyama shouts at _him_ , and Kei wants to hit a serve at the back of the King's head, because what. Sure, him and Kageyama have a complicated way of dealing with plays on the court, but Kageyama is one to be direct, not demanding when it comes to Kei. 

  
_"What is your goddamn problem today!"_ Kei is angry, not directly at Kageyama (okay maybe a _litte_ ), he should've gotten used to it by now, when Kageyama's old ways sometimes rares its ugly head. Kei is also well aware he's interrupting practice, but he can't just stand by and _allow this to continue_. Not even _Daichi_ is mad at Kei's outburst, their captain is more on the shocked side, same with the rest of the team. 

  
Kageyama looks like he's ready to kill Kei, but he doesn't _care_. Kei doesn't care about the surprised looks of his teammates, the gasp Hinata let's out when Kageyama allows Kei to pull him out of the gym by his wrist, nor does Kei care about his noesy teammates eavesdropping on their conversation. They haven't told the team about their developing relationship as yet, not out of fear, rather they wanted to see if they would've actually _work out,_ and even when a month passed by, neither of them wanted to break the news, mainly because they're both assholes and wanted the team to figure out on their own, and because this _thing_ that they have is _theirs_ and theirs alone. 

  
"What is going on with you today, King," Kei asks, straight to the point, there's no need to sugarcoat anything for Kageyama, he isn't some child that needs to be coddled. 

  
"Why do _you_ even care, Tsukishima?" Kageyama roars, his voice rough, blue eyes ablaze with anger, and something else, unnoticed, the faintest flash of sadness, maybe fear, and Kei is shocked. Then all the pieces fall into place, Kageyama yelling at Hinata for not hitting his toss, Kageyama yelling at _him_ for not jumping high enough, fast enough, Kei suspects his last match in Kitagawa Daiichi came back to haunt him.

  
He knows all too well about what happened back in junior high for Kageyama, he saw it with his own two eyes, the tyrant king, _egocentric_ , and downright oppressive. However, Kei may ~~dislike~~ Kageyama to an extent, and it mellowed out into something completely _different_ — so, not really _dislike_ , considering they've been _dating_ for a month, _yes_ , him and the King are honest-to-god _boyfriends_ — and _he_ can, as unbiased as possible, see how much Kageyama has changed, _is_ changing, a constant evolution. Kei will even go as far to say that he's _glad_ Kageyama is no longer a tyrant king, rather he's growing into a true leader, but Kei will never admit that out loud — he has a reputation to upkeep. 

  
"We're teammates," Kei says simply, _and boyfriends_ , but that goes unsaid, but Kei knows Kageyama will understand the underlying meaning. "Is this about Kitagawa Daiichi?" 

Kageyama's eyes widen, his scowl deepens, and his knuckles are paper-white with his grip on the volleyball. Kei should've noticed sooner, save the team the trouble of dealing with the tyrant king. 

"But why do you care?" Kageyama echoes his earlier question, and Kei loses his cool.

  
"I care _on purpose! On purpose,_ King! I care about you, that's why!" Kei shouts back, emotions overspilling, he's baring his soul, allowing something _vulnerable_ to take over, he hates it, but he needs Kageyama to understand, _just this one time_. "I _like_ you King, I care about you, _on purpose_!"

  
"W-What—" Kageyama looks shellshocked, eyes wide and mouth agape, if Kei isn't busy pouring his soul out, he would've told Kageyama to stop acting like a fish. 

  
Kei continues, "We're not going to leave you, _I'm_ not going to leave—" 

  
"You _like_ me?" Is what Kageyama says, interrupting him. Kei wants to spike a volleyball to his stupidly pretty face, they've been dating for the past fucking _month_ , for god's sake. "I— wow." 

  
"We're in a relationship!! _What the fuck_ ," at this rate, Kei is certain he's going to be gray by seventeen, why are emotions so difficult. 

  
"I ca— _care_ about you, too," Kageyama replies awkwardly, and Kei can't find it in him to be mad anymore. 

  
"Then tell me what's _wrong_ ," Kei stresses on the last part, he hates seeing Kageyama all wound up like this, he hates not being able to help. "Kage—" 

  
"Yes, it was about Kitaiichi," Kageyama speaks quietly, he blinks once, twice, before looking Kei in the eyes, his blue eyes are no longer angry but tired, then he looks away again, "I still fear that there will be no one to spike the balls I set." 

  
" _Tobio_ ," Kei begins, he hopes the use of Kageyama's first name will shock the setter into listening, "you _know_ we will never do that, no matter how demanding you become," he steps closer to Kageyama, closing off the distance between them, Kageyama is pressed up against the gym wall, nowhere to run, not that the King will ever run away, "however, we, _I_ cannot allow you to regress, no matter how stressed you get, you've come _too far_ to fall back now," Kei hopes Kageyama can hear the sincerity in his voice, he hopes he can get these words through the setter's thick skull.

  
Kageyama looks up at him, his blue eyes are always intense, despite the almost soft look he gives Kei, his scowl has been reduced to a pout — an _adorable_ pout, Kei's mind unhelpfully supplies — and he speaks, " _Kei_ , I — uh — thank you?" 

  
"My majesty has _such_ a way with words," Kei can't help himself, and Kageyama scowls again. Kei couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his lips, bringing his hand up to tuck away some stray strands of hair behind Kageyama's ear. 

  
Kei feels Kageyama wrapping his hand around his wrist, his hand is soft despite the callouses, and Kei stills. "Than— _Thank you_ ," Kageyama murmurs, and Kei could see the pretty blush that's blossoming on his cheeks, "for that, getting me to calm down." 

  
"Now, now, my King, are you getting sick? You're getting a little too sentimental there," Kei tries to sound cool, but instead of coming off as sarcastic, he comes off as _concerned_. Fucking emotions. Kageyama opens his mouth to bite back but Kei speaks again, "We've interrupted practice long enough already. I'm sure our teammates have a million and one questions for us."

  
"Hm," Kageyama releases Kei's hand, there's a mischievous glint in his eyes, _let's just pretend this never happened,_ and Kei likes the idea of that. 

  
So, they both walk back into the gym, seemingly unbothered, unaffected as if they didn't just throw the entire team off their axis, making them question everything right in the universe. Hinata is yelling, screeching really, _don't tell me you're dating Stingy-shima, Kageyama!!!!!!_ And Yamaguchi isn't looking the least bit surprised, which worries Kei, because _he thought he kept this under wraps really well — oh god._

  
Before Kei could get interrogated by his best friend, Daichi is yelling at them to stop slacking off and get back to practice, _small mercies_. 

  
Kei doesn't even care that he'll have to deal with relentless teasing from the team — Kageyama as well — but it is worth it, because Kageyama is back to normal, his eyes bright and lively when Hinata hits his toss, smirking when Kei perfectly hits a particularly high set, _bastard_. 

  
Even _that_ couldn't have ruin Kei's mood, because Kageyama is back to being _Kageyama_ , all thanks to _him_ , really, Kei deserves an award. Then Kageyama smiles at him, it's a barely there one, easy for it to go unnoticed but not to Kei, it's real and genuine, and Kei thinks that's the best reward he could ever get. 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I just indirectly told the caribbean examinations council to go fuck themselves bc I decided writing a fic is far more important than yknow, _studying_ for my caribbean studies exam (which, is a lie bc I spent the entire day going over multiple choice papers).  
> anyways, I hope you guys like this fic!!! it rly isn't anything special, I saw that _one_ jenny slate tweet and my brain just latched onto it.  
> likes and comments are appreciated!!  
> come talk to me about haikyuu, specifically kageyama on [tumblr](http://thotfrnk.tumblr.com/)  
> emily :D


End file.
